


The Lost Prince: Let's Roll with the Rocks

by Marta_Ayanami



Series: The Lost Prince, or, why the Hell do You still Wanna Make Gothel Proud of You??? [3]
Category: Frozen (2013), Miraculous Ladybug, Slayers (Anime & Manga), Tangled (2010), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon), Thor: Tales of Asgard
Genre: 18 year old Varian talks (as in not singing) as often as 18 year old Raps wears shoes ;), AU, Alternate Universe, Cass teaches him to talk among other things, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Lady-in-waiting!Eugene Fitzherbert, M/M, Moon!Varian, Multi, Old Corona villager Sun!Raps, Roleswap AU, Thief!Cassandra (Fabiola Rider, etc - Freeform, if you do not think it is foreshadowing any it you are WRONG heh, if you think it is foreshadowing you are RIGHT, king!Quirin, nobody gets roleswapped in Slayers cast, please read prologue 'once upon a time...' first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-03-12 16:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13550841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta_Ayanami/pseuds/Marta_Ayanami
Summary: Once upon a time, an alchemist lived in a Tower. Actually, he was also a Moondrop. Actually, he was also a prince of whole Corona, not that he knew.Once upon a time, there lived a thief, a roguess, a bandit, whatever you might call her, who didn't like sharing her true name. Scratch that. She never cared to share anything much. She didn't want to starve, after all.Once upon a time, there lived a beautiful, infamous Sorceress who's already defeated her fair share of monster. Oh, and there was also her 'bodyguard'.Once upon a time, they all met. And the world's foundations shook and trembled.Once upon a time, some thief with not her name died, and no mazoku would think she mattered, but, if they knew what an exciting day it was to behold! There was plenty of action! That boy could feed an army.And once upon a time, there was a girl, a sunny sort of painter, in a village, a girl with a secret she didn't know herself. Best if it's kept that way - best for me.This might not exactly be this story. But it's close enough! Or iiiiis it? That's a secret!****EDIT: update: November the 12th, maybe. Most likely. No promises because I'm ill.





	1. One Crown, Hundred Problems

_Let me set the scene, because, shock of shocks, you weren’t there yet._

_ I know I wasn’t there, I wasn’t there very personally. Hard to be at home when stuck in a prison Tower that isssswas my home instead, eheh. _

_Oh, honestly, now you’re just, again, trying to make me feel bad for you,_ **Rockstar**.

 _ I am? That was not my intention, Cassandra. And I told you I don’t like that one, it’s not fully accurate, scientifically speaking. It should be  _ Rocksatellite _\--_

_Ooooh, dammit, just. Stop. Talking. Alright? I’ll show you what it means. Someday. Soon. Now. Shut up._

_ Dot-talking! Minus one point. For Cassie! Yahoo! _

Ha. Ha. _Anyway! I’m setting the scene. Two thievesses. One castle – not yours yet. One dark, small closet – no, not like that, stop blushing at once!_

_ I won’t. Can’t make me. _

_Uuuugggghh._

_ One passionate makeout? _

_Sorry to disappoint you, but Caine’s never been my type. She’s just a plain brunette, neither blue or blonde haired, you see._

_ Awwwww. So, one dank closet? _

_One dark, damp, stinking closet. Hey now, don’t you dare look at me like that,_ clean freak _!_

_ In the Tower, we called that hygiene. _

_Here, we call it your kidnapper being afraid to touch you, because we’re honest!_

_ I loathe being honest. Don’t you know honest people have, what were they called... cooties? _

_I love you, too. Now shut up, your turn will come soon._

_ Yes, yes, yes!!! I cannot wait!! _

_Can’t._

_ What-now? _

_It’s unnatural to----you know what? Nevermind._

_ I am not minding! Wait, what am I not minding right now? There are so muuuuuch, so many things not to mind anymore, wow, things I do not have to mind nowadays, I’m feeling slightly lost, oftentimes. Wow. Wow. _

_Exactly! No contractions, see, you’re getting the hang of it, my princeling. So, let’s continue._

_************_

_Two women. One stolen crown. One stinking closet._

_***_

With a groan of utter frustration, Fabiola Rider hit the wall. Meanwhile, Caine tried kicking the door again. Fruitlessly. Completely in vain. They’ve been locked in. And what’s worse, they’ve been locked in for four hours now, and not even on purpose! Some incopetent guard was just checking whether everything was locked and locking it.

“I’ll kill that guard,” Fabiola muttered darkly, fully meaning it at least for half a second.

Caine laughed.

“That’s no guard. You mean that man? He’s a, picture that, a Lady in Waiting! He’s so incompetent that his father, the Captain, won’t give him a single guard job!”

“Oh, good. Then he won’t mourn what’s-his-name when I murder him with my own hands!”

“I think you’re getting hungry. You’re not yourself when you’re hungry, Fabiola Rider,” Caine uttered with a smirk, clearly getting her first entertainment here, as she’s been bored for four hours. “Oooh, what’s that? Rider is going _grrrrrr?_ Ooooh, I’m soooooo scaaaaared, please hold me.”

Cassandra glared at her.

“I’d rather snog a lost prince if they ever find him, than ever hold _you.”_

_******_

_ Aaaawww, that’s so sweet!! _

_Shut up!! I was only thinking about you because I had your damned crown in my hands!_

_ Still sweet. _

_Just don’t sing that._

_ Nah, don’t worry, Cassie, I won’t turn you into sugar or something. I know my powers are waaay too literal, like, completely. _

_Good. Then. We’re good._

_ Are we? Does that mean...? _

_Yes, I’m proud of your self-restraint. Oh, good, now you’ll probably be quiet for five minutes processing that. I win!_

_***_

“That incompetent fool who locked that door without seeing we’re inside? His name is Fitzherbert. He’s the Captain’s son. But actually, he’s just a foundling. Not that I care. Any idea how to get out of here, Fabiola?”

“Yes. Whistle for Axel.”

“Any idea how to get out of here _quietly, still with lost prince’s (may he long be dead) crown without the sound of hooves,_ Fabiola?” Caine asked, scathingly.

**

_ On that day, I also wished I was long dead. Hey, me and Caine had same interests! I wonder why we never managed to become friends. Now that’s plain sad. _

Oh, for the sake of all the gods true and imaginary, let me finish!! And you weren’t friends because you’re too good for her, now fuck, shut up!

Oooh. I want to fuck! You know I always do, when it comes to you, Cassie.

No... not now. Not literally!! In the evening.

_ I can’t wait!! That is to say, not literally, literally I can! See, I’m learning. I’m an alchemist, I’m a fast learner. _

_Good boy._

_ Wow. This. Is. The first time. In my life. I’ve been. ever. Called a good boy. _

_What, are you offended?_

_ No, I’m just sooooo glad!!! I’ve dreamt of those words for twelve years because deciding I’m too old now, and probably will never hear those! _

_Sh-shut up,_ **Your Highness** _._

***

“Not really, but then again, you’re the leader, _Lady_ Caine. So I’ll just sit back and enjoy this dark, damp, smelly cell, until you get bored enough to whistle for Axel,” Fabiola countered with a smirk, her eyes brightening when she saw Caine’s face fall. Aha! Won again. 56-34 for the Fabiola Rider this week!

Lady Caine shrugged, at least, as far as Fabiola was able to say in the darkness.

They sat quietly for much too long, before suddenly standing up, each grabbing the bag with one hand and trying to pull it into her direction, while joyfully shouting “Axel!” in unison at the distant sound of the hooves. They were as good as free to go now!

“Fifty-fifty?”

“Fifty-fifty. We’re selling it in Arendelle.”

“No, we’re selling it in Equus!”

“Arendelle, my dear.”

“Equus, and I don’t see any dears here, and you shan’t, unless you wanna lose your teeth!”

***

_What._

_ Nothing, nothing, never mind me at all! I’m just falling in love with Fabiola Rider all over again! I wasn’t there, but I wish— _

_ A-a-a-ah. We don’t want to time travel, do we? _

_ We. Don’t. _

_ Hey, cheer up. I wasn’t talking about that._

_ I. Know. _

_Soooo... you’re falling for Fabiola Rider again? Then I guess you don’t mind if Cassandra ever divorces you._

_ I, I, I was joking, Cassie, I was joking, and you are Fabiola anyway! _

_For the last time, it’s Cassandra._

_ Nope, you’re wrong. _

_What?_

_ For me, it’s Cassie. _

_57-55 for the alchemist._

_ Yes!!! _

No more interruptions till we’re in the Tower moments.

_ Yes. I swear. _

_ Good. So proud of your self-restraint. _

_ A-a. _

***

_Clip-clop. Clip-clop. Clip-clop._

The horse suddenly stood behind the door, they could hear and feel him.

“Ax---“ Fabiola tried shouting, but Caine suddenly clapped a hand over her mouth, even letting go of the precious bag.

“Shsh, you stupid thief. That’s **_not_** my Axel.”

“Then who—“

Out of the blud, the massive white stallion kicked the door open and stood in the doorway, glaring at too bandits with such loathing, that Ca—Fabiola couldn’t help but be impressed. She moved to pet him.

She. Shouldn’t have.

Has he not, her life would remain much simpler.

Has he not, the kingdom would probably never have an irritating alchemist princeling.

Still, the past was in the past.

Fabiola made a step and petted the impressive horse. Lady Caine groaned, and ran past them with the currently most expensive bag in the whole kingdom of Corona, wishing to avoid the horse’s reaction and finally leave her strange partner.

**

Maximus hasn’t expected to be petted by a thief. It infuriated him, and he kicked her, hard enough, it seemed, to break her leg. The infamous Fabiola Rider hissed and ran for it – somehow – on her good leg, somehow even managing to open the bag on Caine’s back, grab the crown—and make a run.

He gave a chase with all he had, sounding the alarm on the way, and dearly wishing other Guards were half as competent as he was.

He chased her for a long time, and then.... they fell.

When they looked up, they saw a tower. Every few minutes, something in a basement seemed to explode, accompanied by a loudly sang _Ouch!_ or _Wow!_ or _I hope Mama doesn’t come home right now, doesn’t come home right now, doesn’t---ouch!_

They stared in dread and wonder at the seemingly monster-infested Tower. And monsters shouldn't have such angelic voices, or at least, that's what Max thought. Angelic... if angels went through puberty. The monster sounded as if his voice was in the middle of boyish mutation. Still, it had to be a monster, or what was up with all these explosions? And why was it singing instead of speaking??

Lady Caine, who had caught up to them, joined in on the staring, before taking this opportunity to swipe the crown and make a run for it.

Maximus, naturally, would never be remiss in his duties, so, leaving Fabiola Rider to the mercy of the Tower-hidden-basement-explosive-singing-monster, he ran after Lady Caine.

Leaving Fabiola to her destiny. Or curiosity. Or accident.

**

Meanwhile,with curiosity mixed with trepidation, Fabiola observed countless black rocks - even she had to give in and admit they were quite pretty - at the base of the Tower. Or, in some cases, protruding from the tower walls - those ones, she thought with a smirk, would make a good ladder for her.

She shrieked when the new black... blue...? Some, whatever... fascinatingly shimmering spike suddenly grew from the ground while whatever or whoever was in the basement sang.

She barely avoided getting impaled by it.

*****************

_I'm so so so sorry! I had no idea! I had no idea you were there, I swear on everything!_

_I_ _know_ _._ _Calm_ _down_ _already._

_* ****************_

She scaled the wall and made it to a nice and cozy room inside the Tower. It was currently empty, but looked very much lived in. Judging by the string of explosions right under, the room's owner was quite preoccupied right now. She smirked, cocked her brow upon seeing a raccoon quickly grabbing a very heavy book in both paws, and, ignoring the fluffy animal, laid on the bed, exhausted.

That was her mistake. Even she wasn't quick enough to react when a very, very heavy book suddenly fell on her forehead.

Fa--Cass felt dizzy, and then, after a disorienting blur, there was only darkness.

**

And then, a song. And a boy... man? Boy. He looked as if he wouldn't be able to tie his own shoelaces, that was Fabiola's first impression.

And not just because the boy had no shoes.

Another strange thing about the youth was his weird, in her opinion, if quite fanciful, wig. It was much too long to Fabiola's liking, but then again, nothing could ever be perfect.

Mouth agape, he began scribbling something on a sheet with such speed as if his life depended on it.

She peeked blearily at the first words, which, disappointingly, were nothing special. He could've just said them. What was he so afraid of, anyway?

 

 

 

 

 

> _**hiwhoareYougoawaysorryforRuddigerareYouhurtifixedYourhurtoknowsogoawaybeforemamacomesbackorSheshallworrytooinfinitelymuchanddothloathemeformakingHerworrysomuchsonowpleaseYougoawayIbegYou**_
> 
>   _ **And besides I am a bad person sogoawayanywayYouInfidel**_
> 
>  

_*************************** _

_And that's how our first date began. Not very romantic of my future husband, I'm afraid, but he only had one harlequin in that Tower. Not much to learn from._

_How would you know?! And besides, I read Demanitus' Book of Alchemy and Magic much more often than I read The Ways of Love!_

_Ah. So you did have one. Bingo! I knew it._

_You. W-win. That was a t-trap, you set a trap... but I guess you win._

_And that's the end of chapter one._

_Huh?_

_Nevermind, Varian. Just a little something I picked up from our buddy Dragon Spooker._

_A-ha! Makes sense. Does make plenty of senses, oh-kay._


	2. Nothing He's Ever Known Before - Research Required, NOW!!

The raccoon, apparently unable to read what his master’s just written and only seeing how confused and terrified the youth seemed, made another sneak book attack, but this time, Fabiola avoided it swiftly, to the right... accidently bumping ito the self-proclaimed bad person.

The boy suddenly looked sick. As in, if he might vomit instantly. Fortunately, he didn’t seem eager to do so.

He was also very thin, but at least he seemed squeaky clean. So, whereas her first thought was that he could be a prisoner here, and that this Tower was some top-notch-secret prison of Corona, that didn’t really make sense. He was too clean. The bad was too comfortable, and all around, the room seemed just too luxurious. If that was a prison, she wanted to commit whatever crime it was that landed one in such!

Meanwhile, the boy seemed close to hyperventilating. She put a hand on his head, on that enormous wig of his – that seemed to calm him down, just a little bit. She closed her eyes, trying to concentrate, trying to make sense of this whole strange situation. He began to hum something and she felt... she suddenly felt clean.

No, not in any metaphysical way. She’s just felt as if she’s taken a great bath. She could even smell it, or rather, suddenly, she felt that she didn’t stink at all. Which was, plainly speaking, impossible. Not till she really could have taken a bath. She shrugged, giving up on any sense-making for now.

“So, bad person. What’s your name, bad person? And who are you, anyway?”

“ _My name is—“_ he began to sing, with that impressive voice of his, but suddenly, a cry from down below interrupted their curious ‘conversation’ and the teenager shuddered, upon hearing it.

“Varian! Varian! Let down your hair! I’m not getting any younger here, son!”

The young man suddenly grabbed Fabiola’s now-clean (yes, it was clean, she checked – all the dirt and grease from under her nails was miraculously, wonderfully gone! She had no idea what to make of that, but it _was_ true) hand, grabbed it tightly, as his grip was shockingly strong – it was like that time her hand was once stuck between the rocks and almost gotten crushed like them. That felt exactly like the boy’s grip felt right now. Another thing – even though her eyes were closed back then, she could swear that the boy’s fanciful wig – or... could it be... his real _hair,_ she entertained the sudden thought  - shone. Literally shone. Like the moon. Or a weird lantern. He grabbed her hand with his right hand, and pointed at himself with his left one.

“You’re Varian,” Fabiola whispered, letting him know he got the message across.

His whole face brightened – not literally – and he nodded. Then, he pointed at the underside of his bed. There was quite a lot of space there, or rather, there has been, before all the strange stuff, broken vials seemingly the most normal of it, somehow found itself there, possibly ages ago.

She groaned, and thought of protesting, but she had no idea who the shouting woman was, and didn’t care to learn – at least for now, and so... Fabiola rolled under the bed and laid there. Of course not before pushing out all the garbage from that space.

“Varian! What a bad boy, do you _want_ your Mama to die? The preservation’s running out, son!”

 _“I’m coming, Mama!”_ The boy sang, fitfully, apparently instantly quite terrified at the prospect. _“I’m coming! In fact, I’m already there!”_

And in a flash of blue light, he disappeared.

***********

_Now it’s your turn, Varian._

_ No. No. No. No. No.  _ _ Don’t wanna. Can’t make me. No. No. Nonononono-- _

_I’ve got it! Alright, no means no. My turn continues._

************

He reappeared after a minute, sporting a fresh bruise on his cheek, and looking very upset, almost sobbing. Fabiola tried to say something, but he put his finger to his lips, and instantly ran to the balcony. From the corner of her eye, she could see him leaning down, and letting down that weird wig – no. That weird hair, she’s suddenly realised with complete clarity and certainty. That weird hair of his.

A moment later, a woman climbed up the Tower – _using Varian’s hair to do so._ Under the bed, Fabiola winced in sympathy. And then she moved a bit too much and accidently cut her finger slightly on a broken vial, with some liquid inside. Suddenly, she felt a great stomachache, and then, dizziness... and then, she felt sleepy. So sleepy---

***

Fabiola jumped out from underneath the bed. _Where’s that stranger who hit Varian,_ was her first thought. Her second, _So I accidently touched something that put me to sleep. Great. Just great._

The woman was nowhere to be seen. But there were black rocks here, growing from the floor, and that was decidedly new. She looked at them in confusion. They were down under the Tower, yes, and on some walls, but they definitely weren’t in Varian’s room just a moment ago! Or... has she been asleep so long?!

Varian hasn’t noticed her yet. He was too busy looking at one of the paintings in the wall. And then, he suddenly turned around, looked under the bed---- and screamed incoherently when Fabiola stood behind his back and poked it instead.

“There we go,” Fabiola said with a smirk, “you can make a sound other than singing.”

Varian shook his head, with a passion worthy of condemning a war. He looked scared. As if the thought of making sounds other than singing simply, utterly terrified him. Froze the blood in his veins. Why? Could it be--- Geez, he really couldn’t take a joke, that boy, could he? Who was that screechy woman, and what has she done to make this apparently powerful wizard such a mess? She had to have something on him. To feel as scared as the kid felt of that woman, apparently... Fabiola had only ever been so scared of Baron.

And no, not of Caine, not even on her bad days. Not even on her periods.

> **_whyareyouhereyoushouldhaveleftunseensomamaseesyounotImeandoesnotseeyouyouyoufilthyoutsideryou_ **

“One,” Fabiola said, sternly, while tugging at the boy’s wig and discovering that yes, it was indeed real hair, not wig, “nobody will call me filthy and get away alive with it, particularly after apparently magically cleaning me, which is just uncouth! Two, the name’s Fabiola Rider, and if you want to throw me off this tower, writing is not the way to accomplish that. Show me your game face, and at least make a sound, you poor excuse of a sorcerer. Three, if that woman can scare you into shitting yourself, then, so can I!”

The young wizard shivered and gasped.

Fabiola smirked, and got even closer, her breath now rustling his fridge.

“Four, you will call me ‘lady thief’ from now on, not ‘a filthy outsider’.

The wizard, almost paralysed with fear or so it seemed, nodded mutely. There was something strange beginning to happen in his eyes. A spark of... curiosity? Fascination? Awe?

Oh, no. No, no, no. Of course anybody would fall head over heels for the famed Fabiola Rider, but she had no time for romance with dangerous easily-spooked wizards right now!

“And now,” Fabiola continued, still smirking, “You will give me the crown.”

> _I do not have any crowns. But I can make one._

She frowned as he read the words he scribbled.

“Then make one. I’ll draw it for you, and then you magick it up. But no illusions! It’s gotta be solid. Kapische?”

The young wizard tilted his head in thorough confusion. Fabiola groaned. Did nobody learn foreign languages in this horrid kingdom?!

“Understood?” she repeated.

The youth nodded mutely. And then he suddenly sang,

“ _I’ll give you a crown when I see the lights, on that day, not a day earlier, if I don’t see lights, you will die before seeing any crowns, and so, just, show me the lights.”_

“The lights? Ah, the lanterns that they will fly in two months from now! Well, you can make a sound, at least. But why did your hair shine while you were singing, and why---rocks! Rocks!”

She quickly took a step back in order to avoid getting impaled by the suddenly protruding shimmering blue rock spike. And then, the stone changed its colour, it was pure black now. Huh... What was even going on? Was it the wizard’s weapon of some kind?

“Stop!” she shouted, brandishing her sword at him.

That... was not a smart thing to do, as he sang, “ _You will be trapped, now! Surrounded!_ ” and the rocks surrounded her in a circle. And then, he ran off, and came back with a vial of suspcious something... and then sprinkled it on the rocks, which turned their colour to amber, and if she was trapped before... now it was slowly getting more and more literal, as she was quickly getting stuck in a molten lava-like yellow rock!

When her legs got stuck, she let go of her sword and grumpily raised her arms in surrender.

 _“Amber rocks will disappear, leave her free and unharmed”,_ he sang, smirking at her now, with the sudden air of superiority and triumph.

“Alright, wizard, so, you suuuuure showed me your might. Goodbye, I’ll be going now, I’m busy with plenty of unwizardly stuff.”

The young wizard – Varian – pouted, and then, in what was probably supposed to come off as a threatening gesture, but even after her two minute amber experience, looked kind of funny, waved the bottle of the strange substance at her.

Still, she had no desire to get trapped again. Fine, fine, she’ll get him to the lanterns.

“So. Lanterns?”

> **_Huh?_ **

He wrote.

Uggghhh, how patient would he have to be in order not to get stuck in the molten rock again? This was killing her! Fabiola Rider wasn’t supposed to be patient, she was supposed to be the woman of action! Cassandra knew that, and so---

still, a Fabiola Rider stuck in amber for long would be a sorry sight, now, wouldn’t it? Ugh, she hated blackmailers so, so, so much. Blackmailing wizards, too, now, apparently.

*********

_Uhm, er, well, my turn for a second! And then they talked a bit more, but it was awkward, so nothing mentionable!!! And then they left the Tower, because Mama was gonna be gone for a week and not notice, yahoo, and oh by the gods, how little did I know back then! I am getting second-hand embarassment now._

_Little? That’s saying that you knew anything,_ Variant. _And you knew nothing._

_ That’s unfair! I knew... I knew Demanitus’ Book of Alchemy and Magic! I knew Zhan Tiri exists! I knew many people are bad, and that is still true, Mama was right! She just was not right about You and about Rapunzel and about Eugene and about Mom and about Dad and about Lina and the gang. But she was right about Xellos and Caine and Baron and Stabbingtons and Axel and most of the world. I knew Moondrop Darkness, and I knew alchemy, and I knew Mama! Only, I never knew Mama wasn’t Mom. But! I suspected... no, no lies.... I almost knew Mama did not love me. _

_What? You knew?!_

_ Forget it! _

_....I can’t remember the last two minutes, judging by my alchemical watch._ **Variant** _!!! What about your promise not to use your powers on me?!_

_....I....slipped? Eheheh. Ooopsie? _

_You won’t get away with it!_

_ Er... I’m very, very sorry, Cass, but I already did! _

_That’s what you think!_

_ Yes? Yes, that is what I think, but? Why are you saying that? _

_********_

They slid down his hair (silvery-blue hair! And so long! Fabiola still wasn’t over this madness), even though they could wait two months. The instant Varian’s bare feet touched the ground, the young wizard pouted.

> **_I do not like it. The grass. My feet itch. It is so scratchy and weird._ **
> 
> **_Can we walk towards the lights on some grassless path, Crown Thief Lady Fabiola?_ **

Upon reading the piece of paper he’s written and offered her with trembling hands, she smirked.

“We can’t, Variant or whatever your name was. In fact, to save your poor bare feet from the evil grass, you should just tell me where you hid the crown and go back to your Tower. We don’t want to worry your Mommy, right?”

Varian seemed to hesitate. Good, good, now she wouldn’t have to babysit a weirdo mute prisoner. Or maybe not prisoner? She wasn’t quite sure yet. Maybe Variant only was going through teenage rebellion and accidently made it sound that way. He was eighteen, after all.

Varian opened his mouth, took a deep breath…and Cassandra’s jaw almost dropped, because he didn’t only just make a sound. He sang!

“I want some kind of floor under my feet–”, he sang and then hesitated to continue, but apparently that was enough for, in Cassandra’s opinion, madness to ensue. The boy’s much too long hair shone. But that was only the beginning. Some strange shimmering rocks suddenly grew out of the ground. Very, very pointy spikes made of hard rock, so she scrambled to avoid getting impaled by them, forgetting the boy in her own distress.

But then, she remembered and glanced in his direction. But the rocks were no longer pointy or even standing. No, there was now just. After killing a meter or three of grass. A black rock ground square - yes, it was a floor, or at least could be called that… and in the centre of it, Varian, now looking very comfortable and content.

“ _And the floor will follow me_ ,” he continued singing, “ _for comfort_.”

Cassandra gritted her teeth. Whatever magic was at play here, she didn’t really care. But she didn’t really fancy having a distinct black path behind her, all the way to Corona, for anybody to follow her. That was just asking for trouble.

“No.” she said, giving him a firm look that the youth seemed to quickly wilt under.

“ _U-u-uhm_ ,” he sang under his breath, “ _none of these rocks will appear anywhere until Fabiola okay them._ ”

The black rock floor vanished, leaving now barren land in its place.

“Now that’s better,” Cassandra said, nodding and trying not to show how stunned she still was. “Invisibility is the key when sneaking out.”

“ _Eeeeerrrr. I shall be, I shall be, be invisible until you say otherwise?_ ”

And just like that, the youth suddenly seemed to vanish, with a blue-silvery shimmer, into the air.

The rogue groaned. She quickly muttered, not taking the chance to lose him somewhere, “I’m saying OTHERWISE.”

And with that blue shimmer again, Varian reappeared. Right in her personal space, busy looking straight into her eyes with awe and wonder. When their gazes met and he’s realised she could see him again, he shrieked incoherently, took a few steps back, and accidently fell on his butt.

His face was red now, which coupled with his blue-silvery freakishly long hair… made Cassandra laugh. She couldn’t help it.

> _I profusely and faithfuly apologise._

he wrote, and showed her, while also seemingly using the piece of paper as a shield. As if she was going to hit him.

For a moment, she gave him a concerned loom, before deciding that the boy’s problems had to be set aside for now. She had much larger problems of her own.

“You mean ‘sincerely’, she said. “And you’ve misspelled ‘faithfully’. Now let’s go, get you to the lanterns, learn what’s their alchemical make-up or whatever you said, then get you back to your Tower. And afterwards, let’s forget we’ve ever met.”

> _What if I make you remember me forever? With powers I can._

he wrote.

“If you do that, I’ll kill you”, she muttered and finally began walking towards Corona. The boy followed her, suddenly grinning weirdly, and looking much calmer. What a weirdo indeed.

**

Varian now felt much calmer indeed, though he was sure that the roguess, Fabiola Rider, couldn’t probably possibly understand why.

‘But’, he thought, making sure to keep his damned mouth shut, ‘she sounded so motherly right now. It’s almost soothing. And also, she’s the first person ever I looked into the eyes of. I never looked into Mommy’s. I… was scared to. I don’t know why. Just another proof I’m a bad child and an evil person, I guess. Good people don’t get scared.’

The grass was really horrible. But the ground was even worse. His feet would be so dirty soon, he was sure! And that was plainly unhygienic. He really should’ve asked Mommy for shoes. But he didn’t want to be a spoilt brat again.

‘And…’ he thought, again making sure to say nothing, his voice was a danger, he should never use it without Mom’s guidance, he knew that, even making a floor was a mistake…’and… this Fabiola… I like her eyes. I hope I can look at her again someday like that. But I won’t, because I can’t say it to make it so, because Mom would be furious, and, and… without magic. It’s just impossible. Because… the only reason this Fabiola even tolerates my presence - and I know that’s a very hard thing to do, even Mom who loves me… maybe… can barely tolerate me… but. Well. Fabiola Rider must really, really want that crown in order to tolerate me. And she’s soooo brave. I saw how my rocks scared her, but she’s still tolerating their source tagging along with her. So brave! She’s a thief, but she must be, like, well, like a.. hero thief! Somebody should write a book about her. I wonder how many books are there in the outside world. I only have two in Tower. But they’re good ones, at least. That Demanitus guy is a good author. Ooooh, maybe I can meet him! After I see the lanterns. Wait, I forgot–’

He quickly wrote the thing he forgot and threw the sheet of paper at Fabiola’s face. It read,

> **_Sorry but we must go back to the Tower NOW. I forgot to take Ruddiger with me, and I’m not going out into the scary world without my Ruddiger!!!!! So let’s go back or I swear, I will SING_.**

Fabiola rolled her eyes. 

“Fine. But be quick about it.”

 


	3. And Be that as It May, Mama Is Right (Isn't She?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mother's love was a precious thing.
> 
> Wasn't it?
> 
> Wasn't it?
> 
> Wasn't it?!
> 
> IAM, Varian wrote, ADAMNEDUGLYTRAITOR.
> 
> A droplet of water fell on the sheet of paper. "Tear". Varian rarely cried.
> 
> He stored the tear for later. After all, he needed some proof for Mommy dearest that he did feel ever so disgustingly sickly awfully badly bad for being the bad son.
> 
> Didn't he.
> 
> Didn't he?!

The bounty hunter/ thief/ a dreamer of a land island of gold and utter peace, may it be real someday - sighed, frowning, and groaning.

"Cut the silver moon road, will you, princeling?"

Cass had enough. She had enough!

No, no Cass, never Cassandra. Cassandra was dead. Fabiola. Fabiola Rider, indeed. Fabiola grinned, turning into Fabiola again in the depths of her hearts.

The Princeling glanced at Fabiola in pure, unaltared confusion. He quickly looked at the Sun, at the grass, at the trees, at the road ahead, at the flower, and even, it seemed, to Fabiola's undying irritation, at the air, then Variant scribbled something quickly of his damned sheet of paper in his damned notebook, which she should've burnt one hour and three minutes ago:

_Hygiene very important is for me. For her. For me. Hugiene firs.t. Hygiene first. Feet no touching dirt, Fabiola. Fabiola uncouth._

Fabiola frowned, hurrying her horse. The stupid raccoon took to riding - and napping - on her shoulder. She already knew quite well that Variant only wrote in ungramatical sentences when nervous. Or at least, she had her suspicions. However, if she was right, she felt an uncharistic to Fabiola Rider pang of - something. A long forgotten feeling, discarded, unnecessary.

"We ride on," She muttered, "the Lights won't come to us, we've gotta hurry it up."

Variant nodded mutely, a mute admiration and.... horror? In his eyes.

Fabiola felt as if he squeezed her throat. She should never have rescued this boy.

Never.

Ever.

Why was she becoming soft in her older years?

She was still too young for this crap. And unlike Variant, she was no sorceress, so there was no reason for her to feel like crap of shit.

 

__________

Far away, Lina Inverse sneezed.

 _Somebody's talking about me again,_ she thought, _either a hero or somebody who's watching our show. Well, I'll show them!_

"Lina?", Zelgadis asked, in a minimalistic show of concern.

Lina groaned. Sure, wouldn't want to outconcern the brooding chimera boy with concern, too much of it and he'd probably turn into more of a stone than he already was. Tch.

"Hey, Lina? Too many fish? Or are you cross with Rumoura?" Gourry asked, with TOO much concern.

Lina growled, and snarled.

It was that day. Yes, it was first day. And Fate had it out for her, starting with the fact that this inn was filthy and there was another Sorceress in it, right now. Amber, she said she was. Her name was - well, at least unlike Gourry, Lina knew what it was. Lina didn't know her. And--- what's worst - Gabriev had to go ahead and share the most well kept secret about who Lina was.

That Lina was ~~_**Pink**_~~ Sorceress!

She loved the man, with her whole heart, though not with her stomach, and not with her brain and survival intincts. One of these days, she should kill him for being a moron, but that probably wouldn't make the warrior of Light smarter in any capacity. And so, she bore it. With as much dignity as she could.

"Miss Lina! I'll cure you!"

And of course, one couldn't ever forget the princess of Seyroon.

Lina smiled. She was surrounded by morons, but then again, didn't she choose them?

And at least Xellos wasn't here.

Suddenly, in the middle of the awful Inn's one of two only bedrooms, a black swirling hurricane appeared.

Lina frowned. She only had herself to blame, didn't she? The audience was probably calling her a moron right about now.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yes, this is just a transitory chapter. Scene. Whatever. There will be a long, solid next chapter tomorrow, possibly. Stay tuned?


End file.
